Fantastic
|level =5 |derived =Hit Points: 90 |actor =Ari Rubin |dialogue =Fantastic.txt |alignment =Neutral |quests =That Lucky Old Sun |edid =Fantastic |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Fantastic is a man working at HELIOS One as a technician for the NCR in 2281. It is obvious, however, that his technical expertise is severely lacking. Background Fantastic was recruited by the NCR because they required technical experts to work on the HELIOS One power plant. When the Courier asks "How did you get this job?", he said "they asked me how well I understood theoretical physics. I said I had a theoretical degree in physics. They said welcome aboard." This was enough to satisfy the NCR recruiters, and he was given the job. If told that he doesn't know what he's doing, he disagrees and insists that he knows exactly what he is doing, he just doesn't know what effect it will have. When asked to elaborate on his working environment, his explanation starts promisingly enough - "That console there controls the main power grid." - but soon degenerates, ending with "That slot over there makes sparks when you put stuff in it." He works in the control room with Ignacio Rivas as his subordinate. Ignacio is shown through dialogue to be greatly more knowledgeable about Helios One, but Fantastic took over as head of management and doesn't listen to Ignacio's ideas, and continues to run at "one percent efficiency". Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests That Lucky Old Sun: Fantastic has to be confronted for the beginning of the quest, and spoken to, to end the quest. He also can give the player the Western reflector control terminal password through dialogue. Effects of player's actions * If chosen to wipe out the NCR in That Lucky Old Sun by arming Archimedes I, and Fantastic is left alive, upon returning Fantastic will be wearing Legion armor and will have killed Ignacio Rivas. If the player character then talks to him he will say "Hey man, when in Rome." * Alternatively, if chosen to side with the NCR, Fantastic can be found at Hoover Dam. He gets a promotion to the position of "goddamn dam god" in his own words. However, if asked about his new job, Fantastic will admit that Mike Lawson, the chief engineer at Hoover Dam, has made arrangements so that anything Fantastic tries to do has to get approved by Lawson first. Other interactions * When first meeting Fantastic, it can be stated the player is there to replace him. Fantastic gets worried and tells them that he needs this job for his chem addiction, and with a Speech check of 25, 100 caps can be extorted from him in return for not taking his job. * If chosen to send power to Camp McCarran and The Strip, or to the full region, in That Lucky Old Sun, NCR guards may remark "Maybe that guy Fantastic wasn't an idiot, maybe he was a genius," when exiting the facility. * Killing him does not affect NCR Reputation nor make NCR troopers hostile to the player. Inventory Notes Fantastic appears in the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, but does not do anything during the fighting. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Fantastic appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery Hey man, when in Rome.jpg|Fantastic, following the NCR's retreat from HELIOS One. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:Helios One characters Category:Hoover Dam characters cs:Fantastický de:Fantastic es:Fantástico ru:Фантастик uk:Фантастік